Might Guy
Also see the original: Might Guy Might Guy is a Jonin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves Background At an undisclosed time, Guy was on an assignment with a group of unnamed people on an intelligence-gathering mission. Guy's team encountered Saisho Teki, who easily killed the other members of the team. Guy was allowed to live, and Guy hypothesizes that this is because Saisho felt he was not worth the effort to kill. This incident would stay with Guy for years afterward, and he was severely emotionally compromised upon learning that Saisho had resurfaced. Appearance Guy is a tall and heavily-built man with black hair in a bowl cut and large and bushy eyebrows. He wears a green jumpsuit with a green vest over it, and he has his Hidden Leaf headband tied around his waist. Personality Little of Guy's personality has been shown in his short time in the series to date. To hear him tell it, he is not a man who feels fear often, as he was only ever truly afraid once: when Saisho Teki killed the members of his team on a mission. This stayed with him, and he came under severe emotional duress when he learned that Saisho had resurfaced. Abilities As a Jonin of the Hidden Leaf, it can be assumed that Guy's combat abilities are quite proficient. Nothing specific is known about his powers. Story Season One Guy is in a meeting held by Tsunade and Jiraiya, with Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuhi in attendance as well. The group discusses an unnamed person that they must bring back to the Hidden Leaf. When it is mentioned that Saisho Teki is the one after this person, Guy recalls his encounter with the terrorist before the start of the series. He asks Jiraiya if Saisho is who they are dealing with, and when Jiraiya confirms it is, Guy is very emotional, slamming the table and trembling heavily. He then states that, while he doesn't no the full story of why the person was sent away from the Leaf, but based on what he has heard Saisho cannot be allowed to reach the target first. This testimony convinces Tsunade to send a team led by Kakashi to the United States to retrieve the target. Later, after Kakashi has successfully brought Matt back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Guy meets with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, and Kurenai once more in the same room. Tsunade discusses with them the outcome of the mission, and Guy asks where Matt is. Tsunade tells them that Kakashi is training him, after which he will join Kakashi's team. Kurenai questions her on this, but Tsunade states that Matt should not be locked away, instead being allowed to become a Shinobi. Guy is one of the Jonin present at the end of the Second Exam of the Season One Chunin Selection Exams. Upon the start of the Preliminary fights, Guy observes the matches alongside the members of his team. Category:Character